Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi et moi!
by Spidigirlx-et-Ayame-baka-chan
Summary: je rencontre léquipe de naruto... (Sakura est pas la comme dab lol) Et ben je crois que je pogne bcp (cest spidi ki fait le résumé donc c pas super lol;)


**DISCLAIMER: LES PERSOS DE NARUTO NE SONT PAS A MOI! YA QUE MOI QUI M'APPARTIENNES DANS CE TEXTE PAS DE PROCÈS ET ON ME TAPE PAS DESSUS!merci**

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke et moi…

Par une belle journée pure et claire d'été, je me promenais tranquillement dans la forêt avec une idée précise dans la tête : rencontrer Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke pour qu'ils m'apprennent comment devenir ninja.

Moi : Je sais qu'ils s'entraînent par ici, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver !

Soudain un léger bruissement retentit derrière moi. Je me retourne brusquement pour apercevoir le visage de Sasuke et ses sharingans qui transpercent mon regard, moi toute entière en fait, en une fraction de seconde.

Moi : Hé mais arrête, je suis pas armée !( enfin…pas encore, hé hé hé…)

Sasuke : De qui tu parlais il y a quelques instants !

J'étais plaquée contre le sol et lui étais par dessus moi. Tout en me posant cette question Sasuke s'était relevé. Maintenant il me tendais la mais pour m'aider a me relever.

Moi : je parlais de vous…euh… je…je veux dire de toi, Naruto, Kakashi-senseï…de Sakura aussi, mais… de vous trois en particulier. (Je me tasse d'un pas et m'approche de Kakahi-senseï)… Dites…vous voulez bien m'apprendre comment devenir ninja ?

Sasuke me regardait bizarrement…

Kakashi : Ben…euh…faudrait premièrement que tu sois allée à l'académie. Moi j'ai pas le droit de faire sa…mais si tu es si déterminée…tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'essayer d'adhérer au tronc de l'arbre par la force de ton chakra. Si tu y arrives, tu pourras aller réveiller Naruto (gêné)qui étais supposé te surveiller.. je croit qu'il s'est endormi…(tout rouge)

(Kakashi :_ça y est elle me prend pour un nul…)_

Donc je me prépare a concentrer mon chakra sous la plante de mes pieds… mais je me rend compte que je ne sais pas vraiment comment le faire…Sasuke qui se rendait compte que je ne savais pas m'y prendre s'approcha de moi. À chaque pas il rougissait. Alors un peu rosé, il se déplace tranquillement derrière moi puis prend mes mains tout doucement en me disant…

Sasuke : Je…je vais te montrer comment faire.

Il place mes mains de la bonne façon…je remarque que ses mains sont très douces, que son souffle est chaud et que ses muscles sont fermes.(Un peu difficile de se concentrer après avoir remarqué sa !)

Sasuke : Maintenant, concentre toi pour que le chakra de ton corps aille sous la plante de tes pieds…

Je fais du mieux que je peu pour me concentrer. J'y arrive finalement ( je ne veux pas partir…mais je dois le faire pour prouver que je mérite d'être entraînée avec eux) je fais un signe de tête à Sasuke pour qu'il comprenne que je suis prête à y aller. Il me lâche doucement.

Kakashi : Continue droit devant toi, Naruto est dans cet arbre.

Trop nerveuse pour parler, j'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Lentement , je m'approche de l'arbre et commence l'ascension du tronc. Je suis très peu rassurée. L'idée de me retrouver parallèle au sol ne me plaît pas beaucoup…qu'arriverais t'il si je tombais ?

Un petit son me retire de mes pensées…rapidement je déduis que je suis a dix mètres du sol a peu près et que la réponse a ma question ne tardera pas à trouver sa réponse…

Moi : OUAAAAAHH..ah ?

Étais-ce une impression ? Tombais-je pour vrai ou étais-ce mon imagination ? Je me rendis vite compte que je ne tombais pas parce que quelque chose me retenais…c'étais des bras…L'un d'eux est dans mon dos, et l'autre passe sur mon bas ventre. Je suis ce bras du regard. Au bout je vois une main accrochée a la ganse de mon jean, sur ma hanche. Je remonte mon regard le long du bras tout en me demandant…

Moi : _Mais à qui appartiennent ces bras?_

Quand mon regard atteignit l'épaule je reconnus la manche du chandail de Sasuke. Il a les joues rosies et un regard un peu apeuré par ma presque chute. Malgré tout, son regard est doux et perçant.

Sasuke : Ben.. vas-y concentre toi encore et continue tu y es presque.

Moi : Merci de m'avoir sauvée…(je lui plaque un petit bisou sur la joue) je…oui…je vais continuer. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chemin.

Je suis hyper rouge et tellement gênée d'avoir donné un bisou à Sasuke. J'ai comme une impression bizarre…comme si j'avais placé Sasuke dans une situation d'extrême confusion et d'embêtement total puisque Kakashi, d'en bas, nous observais minutieusement. Je recommence à grimper l'arbre.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke redescendais puis Kakashi l'attendais en souriant un peu. Quand Sasuke arriva en bas Kakashi le regarda avec un regard rieur.

Kakashi : Ouais ben elle à pas l'air de te déplaire la petite…

Sasuke :Que…qu'est ce que vous racontez! Je veux juste être gentil avec elle…quoi, il faut que je m'y fasse si elle doit devenir notre coéquipière…je vais devoir l'endurer!

Kakashi : Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…avoue donc qu'elle te plaît. Je vais proposer au hokage qu'elle puisse intégrer notre équipe. Elle est extraordinaire! Jamais elle n'a été à l'académie des ninjas et elle maîtrise presque à la perfection son chakra._(faut dire qu'elle me déplaît pas non plus…)._

Bon, enfin je suis arrivée en haut.

Moi : Ouaouh!

J'arrive pas à y croire, Naruto est si mignon quand il dort!

Il est appuyé sur le tronc de l'arbre, une de ses jambes pend à côté de la branche sur la quelle il est assis, tandis que l'autre est repliée vers lui. Il a les bras croisés

Et sa tête penche légèrement vers sa droite. Un minuscule filet de salive coule sur son épaule. (**NDA :** C'est toute chouuuuuuuuuuuuu!)

Tranquillement, je m'approche de lui. Son sourcil gauche se relève légèrement comme si je l'avais dérangé. Après ce petit mouvement, les choses se sont déroulées très vite. Les traits de son visage si paisible avant se crispa en une sorte de grimace, ses yeux s'ouvrirent…ils me parurent plus bleus que d'habitude…puis il me frappa avec une force incroyable qui, sur le coup, me fit cracher du sang.

Je bascule par en arrière et tombe. Les branches défilent rapidement devant mes yeux.

Moi :_(Oh il y a une branche sous moi! Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois m'y accrocher)_

Sur cette décision, je me suis accrochée à elle en prenant le risque de me déboîter les épaules.

En-bas, Kakashi et Sasuke étaient encore absorbés par leur discussion.

Moi : URRGH!

Là, ils levèrent les yeux vers moi. La panique les envahit puisqu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien pour moi. Ils virent que mes bras perdaient leur prise.

Kakashi : Naruto! Elle est avec nous! T'es cinglé ou quoi?

Sasuke : Non, mais t'es malade? _(AAAAHH je peux rien faire pour elle, si elle touche le sol a cette vitesse, elle pourrais mourir…)_

Moi : _(Ouh, j'ai mal, je dois…dois mettre…mon chakra dans…dans la terre…ça vas m'ralentir…)_

Je ralentissais, mais j'allais tout de même vite. Plus qu'un mètre entre moi et le sol…Je suis trop épuisée alors je m'évanouie. Pendant que je suis évanouie, Naruto descend de l'arbre et vas rejoindre Kakashi et Sasuke qui sont surpris que j'aie ralenti….ils se demandent comment j'ai fait…

Sasuke : Non mais tu te rend compte que t'as faillit tuer notre future coéquipière? Si l'hokage accepte, elle vas faire partie de notre équipe! _( Pfff, il est malade mental dans sa tête lui…)_

Kakashi :Tu nous a foutu une peur bleue, toi! T'étais sensé surveiller quand elle arriverais. On voit que tu es « fiable » dormeur!

Naruto n'avais rien à dire alors comme a son habitude, il dit ce qui lui passait par la tête à ce moment là.

Naruto : Elle est jolie…

Sasuke : _( ouais je sais !)_C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire canc…

Moi : (faiblement)A…arrête Sasuke . C'est pas sa faute…j'aurais dû…pas rester plantée comme sa devant lui…

Naruto : Tu es réveillée depuis quand, parce que si ça fait longtemps… j'suis gêné là…

Kakashi : _(wo,wo,wo...Narutogêné? __Elle est vraiment pas comme les autres cette fille là..)_

Naruto était tout rouge. Je me suis redressée péniblement en m'aidant de mon coude droit. En voyant mon geste, Naruto se penche pour que nos visages soient presque à la même hauteur. Je me redresse un peu plus pour que nos visages soient à la même hauteur cette fois, puis j'approche le mien du sien. Quand je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, je lui dit…

Moi : Juste assez longtemps pour savoir ce que tu pense de moi…

Et du bout de mes lèvres j'effleure sa joue lisse et rosée. (**NDA :** hihi!) Sasuke se retourne brusquement et dit d'un ton sec et froid…

Sasuke : Faudrait commencer le chemin pour rentrer chez nous.

Kakashi : Mouais…Naruto, Sasuke commencez le chemin sans nous…il faut que je parle de quelques trucs avec cette jeune demoiselle. On se retrouve demain chez le hokage…à 13 heures.

Naruto/Sasuke : Soyez à l'heure cette fois!……Ciao…

Kakashi : Bon commençons par le début toi et moi.

Moi : Sa serait logique, vous trouvez pas? Hi hi!

Kakashi : Quel est ton nom…et comment savais-tu que nous nous entraînions ici?

Moi : Ben, c'est simple, moi je m'appelle Cinthya et j'ai découvert que vous vous entraîniez ici parce qu'une autre fois je me promenais dans le coin, puis un shuriken a volé dans ma direction. Je l'ai évité juste a temps! J'ais donc décidé d'aller voir d'où il provenait. Je vous ai vu et…et espionné, mais juste un tout petit peu (!)… alors je me suis dit que je reviendrais dans le but de vous rencontrer ici…voilà. Euh mais il n'y avait pas une fille avec vous l'autre jour?

Kakashi : Elle à déménagé au pays des vagues… elle vas revenir dans 3 ou 4 ans…

Moi : Ah…ok…(WAIIIIIIISSS, JE VAIS LES AVOIR POUR MOI!(que je suis diabolique des fois…))

Kakashi : Eh! Tantôt j'avais pas réalisé…mais là j'y repense…

Moi : À quoi donc?

Kakashi : Comment tu sais nos noms? Tu nous a nommés et personne n'a remarqué …Comment…?

Moi : C'est parce que je vous ai espionnés justement! J'ai entendu vos noms assez souvent pour vous reconnaître…

Pendant que j'expliquais à mon futur senseï comment je savais leur noms, j'ai remarqué une présence…non, en fait c'était deux présences qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se camoufler. Moi je devinais bien qui c'étais! …Mais puisque que Kakashi ne semblait pas les remarquer, je ne dis rien et changea de sujet.

Moi : Euh, je peux vous poser une question?

Kakashi : Ouais, vas-y…

Il était assis les jambes croisées puis il penchait légèrement vers l'arrière puisqu'il était appuyé sur ses mains. Je me suis approchée de lui à quatre pattes et j'ai mis mes mains sur ses cuisses en mettant mon visage à la hauteur du sien. Je le fixais tendrement . Sous mes mains je pouvais sentir ses muscles se raidire à cause de la pression que mon regard faisais monter en lui. Malgré tout, son regard était tendre aussi.

Moi : J'aimerais tant voir votre visage au complet… (chibi eyes…c'est trop irrésistible!)

Kakashi : Ha ha! Non.je ne le montre seulement qu'aux filles qui m'embrassent. Désolé…

Moi : Je le ferai!

(**NDA **: NAN mais je passe vraiment pour une pute!LOL mais quand on se retrouve face aux ninjas de Konoha…on ne se gêne pas….Pas vrai?)

Kakashi : Nan, veux pas t'es trop jeune…

Moi : (chibi eyes) S'il vous plaîîîîîîîiîîîîîîîît!

Kakashi : Tu es…(trop irrésistible)… je veux dire tu l'aura voulu…

Tranquillement il se redressa, retira son bandeau dévoilant ainsi son sharingan et sa cicatrice. Ensuite, juste assez lentement pour me faire languir, il abaissa son masque. Devant moi ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres parfaites furent exhibés. Dès que le tout fut à découvert, une petite brise se leva. Ses cheveux en bataille s'agitèrent lentement…la tête que je devais tirer sous ce fabuleux spectacle devais être a mourir de rire. Les feuilles virevoltaient tranquillement derrière lui. Quelques mèches de mes longs cheveux ondulaient devant mes yeux, j'étais absorbée par son visage . Je ne vis donc pas sa main se lever pour venir caresser ma joue et du même coup tasser mes cheveux de mon visage.

C'étais simple, le temps s'était arrêté .

Comme attirés par de aimants, nos visages se rapprochaient. Assez soudainement, on aurait dit que ses bras n'en pouvais plus d'attendre de m'enlacer, ils me firent prisonnière. Une prison qui évidemment ne me déplaisais pas!Nos lèvres se collèrent, nos corps se serraient, sa main droite se glissa dans mes cheveux tendis que sa gauche glissais le long de mon et se dirigeaient vers… le bas (**NDA **: de toute façon vous savez de où je veux parler lol!)

Ce baiser avec Kakashi étais magique, passionné.

Les présences étaient toujours dans les arbre. Cela me surprenait de voir que Kakashi ne semblais pas les remarquer pourtant elles étaient si évidentes! Les ondes ravageuses qui me parvenaient me donnais presque mal au ventre.

À peu près un demie heure plus tard, Kakashi et moi étions en route vers le rebord de la forêt. La lune étais pleine et brillait haut dans le ciel. Nous discutions de notre baiser et de la décision finale, c'est a dire si nous allions former un couple ou non.

Kakashi : Tu sais je crois qu'on ne devrais pas…Sasuke t'aime bien plus qu'il n'essaie de me le faire croire. Il me tuerais s'il savais…ce qui s'est passé. De toutes façons j'ai remarqué que toi aussi tu le matais comme toutes les autres filles…je n'ai pas joué franc jeu ce soir. C'étais une erreur…… pardonne-moi…

Je crus voir une larme couler sur sa joue encore nue. Il s'en voulais, je le voyais bien.

Moi : Je…non c'est de ma faute. Je vous ai poussé à le faire. Je m'en veux .

Kakashi : Voilà nous sommes arrivés…tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable j'aurais dû tenir et refuser. Tu ne fais que la moitié de mon âge. J'aurais dû réfléchir, maintenant rentre chez toi…il est tard.

Il me fit un dernier câlin, puis sauta sur le poteau le plus près pour continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce que la nuit l'ait complètement englouti. Quand je ne le vis plus je pris le chemin de ma maison. Derrière moi deux ombres se mouvaient. L'une ne se rendant pas compte de la présence de l'autre. Je savais qui c'étais mais je me suis mise a courir pour jouer à la-fille-paniquée-qui-veut-rentrer-chez-elle-au-plus-vite-pour-ne-pas-se-faire-attrapper-par-l'inconnu-qui-la-suit. Le garçon derrière moi commence à me courir après. Arrivée à un coin de rue de chez moi, il me saute dessus.

: YAAAAAAH!

Moi : URGHH!

Je suis plaquée contre le sol. À ma droite, il y a une clôture en bois, à ma gauche…c'est la rue.

Moi : Qu …Que…

: J'ais tout vu dans la forêt! T'avais pas le droit…koff…t'es a moi!

Il pleurait…apparemment il s'était étouffé. Il m'embrassa violemment, ses mouvements étaient rageurs. J'ai remarqué ses yeux…Ces yeux couleur rubis. Des sharingan embués par les larmes de la jalousie.

Moi : Sasuke attend! Laisse-moi m'expliquer!

Sasuke : Il n'y a rien à dire!

Mon premier réflexe, à cet instant, fut d'enfouir ma main dans ses cheveux noirs puis de les faire glisser calmement entre mes doigts. Mon autre main caressa son dos, directement sur la peau sous son chandail. Présentement il est par dessus moi. Ses mains sont par terre au dessus de mes épaules. Il s'appuie dessus parce qu'il est à quatre pattes. Et moi allongée, je le caresse, le regarde tendrement, lui sourit…Il fond littéralement. Il se rabaisse doucement pour finir couché par dessus moi.

Moi : Bon, là tu vas m'écouter calmement sans rien dire, d'accord?

Sasuke :…

Moi : Dans la forêt je savais que tu nous espionnais. J'avais prévue ta réaction, cette scène même…parce que je voulais que tu puisses enfin t'avouer que tu m'aimes, je te voulais seulement pour moi…Sasuke. Mais finalement c'est plutôt toi qui m'as! Hi hi!

Sasuke : Tu sais que tu es diabolique de comploter comme sa?

Contre toutes mes attentes il souriait.

Moi : Oui, je m'excuse…c'est cruel de ma part…

Sasuke : Oui c'est cruel…mais être diabolique comme tu l'est…

Il baissa la voix.

Sasuke : Ça m'excite! J'aime les filles comme toi.

Moi : Je vois sa!

Cette fois il m'embrassa longuement, calmement…plus loin derrière la clôture, Naruto nous observais. Je l'avais oublié lui, en cet instant précis, il n'y avait que moi et Sasuke qui comptais.

Naruto :_Peuh… c'est moi qui devrait être avec elle… maudit Sasuke! Il faut toujours qu'il me pique celles que je veux bon sang!_

Sasuke : Tu veux dormir chez moi?

Moi : C'est sûr!On devrait y aller…il commence à faire froid.

Sasuke se releva, me tendit la main galamment, puis m'aida à me relever. On commençait a peine le chemin quand Naruto se mis en travers de notre route, le visage dans l'ombre.

Naruto : Alors, Sasuke…(Il avait dit « Sasuke » avec de la hargne dans la voix) on s'amuse encore a me chiper les filles? TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS! JE LE SAIS!

Sasuke : Non…C'est elles qui me courent après…moi je choisit. C'est tout.

Naruto : PFFF! C'est moi qui devrait être avec elle! Pas toi!C'est moi qu'elle a effleuré de ses lèvres! C'est moi qu…

Sasuke : Qui t'aies pas fait embrasser par elle, c'est moi.

Son calme était étonnant.

Naruto : BEUH! T'oublies Kakashi-senseï!_pédale…_

Moi : Non c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Ensuite, Sasuke c'est toi qui m'as embrassée aussi. Mais ce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre Naruto, c'est que moi celui que j'aime c'est Sasuke…Tu dois le respecter, Kakashi respecte le fait que je préfère Sasuke parce qu'il m'aime. Si toi tu m'aimes, tu vas respecter sa aussi…

Naruto : OK…MAIS À UNE CONDITION!

Moi : Laquelle?

Naruto : Tu m'embrasse et je vous fout la paix avec sa!

J'ai lancé un regard a Sasuke…évidemment j'ai facilement pu lire dans ses yeux qu'il disait : vas te faire foutre Naruto!

Moi : Désolée Naruto…

Sasuke : Allez, viens Cinthya…on vas rentrer…

Naruto : Sasukeeeeeee je vais te massacrer!

Naruto étais furieux, on le savait mais notre décision étais prise. Sasuke me pris par la main puis m'entraîna avec lui dans une course folle jusqu'à son manoir. Nous avons couru vers la lourde porte qu'on ouvrit sans ménagement et qu'on referma précipitamment derrière nous. Nous avons barré la porte et les fenêtres de toute la maison. Nous avons monté un escalier pour finalement aller dans la chambre de Sasuke où nous avons également barré la porte. Sasuke ferma les rideaux et se retourna vers moi. Nos petits jeux commencèrent en même temps que Naruto montait sur le balcon. Il tapa toute la nuit sur cette porte qui ne défonçais pas. Kakashi lui dans les profondeurs de sa maison vide pensait àsa soirée. Il ne pouvais dormir parce qu'il s'en voulais de m'avoir embrassé. Mais malgré tout, il aurait aimé m'avoir couchée près de lui…ma tête sur sa poitrine, sa main dans mes cheveux…Pour Naruto et lui…Il le savait, cette nuit là serais sûrement la plus longue…

Eh ben voilà, c'est la fin de ce petit (très long) one-shot. C'est ma première fic alors soyez pas trop sévère. Faut pas me taper si vous avez pas aimé. OK Bon j'avoue, je passe pour une pute mais comme je le dis si bien avec une NDA quand on se trouve face aux ninjas de Konoha…on ne se gêne pas LOOOOOLLLL! Ça c'est un rêve que j'ai fait… mais j'ai changé des parties et il y a des bouts que je vous ai pas contés! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA (rire diabolique!)

**Merci d'avoir lu…je sais que certains ont dû être découragés en voyant le nombre de mots…Merci aux courageux qui l'ont lu!**


End file.
